Various systems are designed to help athletes train by providing assistance which enables performance beyond their un-aided capabilities. Over speed training is theorized to have neurological benefits which improve power production at high speeds, enabling athletes to increase top end performance. For example, a runner may use an over speed system which pulls a runner, thereby enabling the runner to achieve speeds (over speeds) higher than those an unassisted top speed. These over speed systems, with the exception of the treadmill, use some type of tether, which may be elastic or non-elastic, attached to the runner which is used to pull in the direction in which the runner runs. For an elastic tether, one end is attached to the runner and the other end is attached to a fixed point or a moving object, such as another runner. When the other end is connected to another runner, the runners separate until the elastic band is taut and begin to run. As the lead runner outpaces the trailing runner, a force is exerted on the trailing runner which may assist pulling the runner into an over speed condition. The lead runner is subjected to a resistive force and is significantly slowed from a top speed condition. If the trailing runner begins to close on the lead runner such that the distance between the two is less than that required for the tether to be taught, the tether will begin to slack, sag, and lead to a tripping hazard while the runner is at speed. Additionally, there is much difficulty in controlling the separation distance between the runners, which in turn affects the force applied to both. The unpredictable varying of the forces on the runners disrupts the runner's balance which is already difficult to maintain at over speed conditions.
If the other end of the tether is anchored to a fixed point, a once-taut band will again become slack, sag, and fall to the ground in front of the runner as the runner approaches the fixed point leading to another tripping hazard and limiting the distance that the over speed condition can be maintained.
Ground-based over speed systems typically use a non-elastic cord in which one end is attached to the runner and the other end is drawn into an apparatus either by a spring loaded mechanism or through the use of electric motors. Either mechanism or motor supplies the force which aid the runner in achieving an over speed condition. However, these systems require the athlete to slow down rapidly such that they do not run into the apparatus toward which they are pulled. Additionally, these systems require a runner to return to the starting point in order to conduct any subsequent runs.
The above described methods do not allow for the precise control of assisting forces to aid in an over speed condition. Additionally, these systems provide tripping hazards, require the runner to slow down to prevent a collision with the system, limit the distance of the over speed runs, and require significant breaks in training as a runner resets for subsequent runs.
Additionally, none of the above described systems allow for the application of a resistive force to the runner when the runner is in an over speed condition.
There is a need for systems and methods which provide assistance in reaching over speed conditions and can apply resistive opposition to the runner during the over speed condition. Further, there is a need for systems and methods which aid in achieving over speed conditions without providing tripping hazards due to slacking tethers at any point during the training event. There is a need for better control of the force applied to the runner than the control achievable by using two runners tied together. There is a need to provide systems and methods which do not require the runner to brake or slow quickly to avoid a collision with a training apparatus. There is a need for systems and methods which allow the runner to rapidly conduct successive training runs without having to reset.
The present disclosure provides systems and methods which address the foregoing limitations. Disclosed herein is an apparatus and methods capable of providing a resistance to a runner in two directions: one aiding and the other restricting the forward progress of the athlete along a linger path, thereby increasing the maximum achievable, unaided speed. The apparatus may apply a force pulling the athlete toward the apparatus thereby allowing the athlete to reach on over speed condition. When the athlete reaches the apparatus, a zero net force is applied to the athlete. As the athlete passes by or through the apparatus, the force is reversed from that originally applied, thereby imparting a resisting force to the athlete while the athlete is in an over speed condition. Applying this force in an over speed condition overloads the athlete's muscle and promotes muscles strength and high velocity power output. Additionally, the athlete will experience neurological benefits for achieve high speed conditions for greater times and distance than would be available otherwise.
As the athlete continues to move, a resisting force will continue to be applied and the athlete will slow down until stopping at the end of the resisting-portion of the movement. At the end of the resisting portion of the training, the athlete may immediately turn around and move toward the apparatus with a now assisting force which rapidly speeds the athlete back to an over speed condition. This cycle of assisting force, zero force, resisting force applied to the athlete can be done indefinitely without needing to reset the athlete after each movement.
In accordance with some embodiments of the present disclosure, a method for providing a training force to a trainee training in a selected mode of self-locomotion along a linear training path is provided. The method may comprise applying an assistive training force to the trainee which assists the self locomotion of the trainee along the training path a distance sufficient for the trainee to achieve an over speed condition in the selected mode of self-locomotion. The method may further comprise applying a resistive training force to the trainee which resists the self-locomotion to the training along the training path, the resistive training force being applied to the trainee while the trainer is in an over speed condition. The forces, either resistive or assistive, may vary linearly. The distances over which a assistive and resistive forces may be applied may be equal to one another or they may be unequal. The mode of self-locomotion may be running.
In accordance with some embodiments of the present disclosure, a method for the dynamic transitioning from over speed training to resistive training of a trainee moving along a linear training path in a selected mode of self-locomotion is provided. The method may comprise providing a linear training path and a transition gateway (or corridor) along the training path. The method may further comprise applying an assistive training vector to the trainee from each of a pair of modules laterally spaced from the training path. The assistive training vector assists in the self locomotion of the trainee as the trainee moves toward the transition gateway along the training path and leads to an over speed condition in the trainee for the selected mode of self-locomotion. The method may further comprise transitioning from the assistive training vector o a resistive training vector while the trainee is in an over speed condition. The method may further comprise applying the restrictive training vector to the trainee from each module which resisted the self-locomotion of the trainee as the trainee moves away from the transition gateway along the training path. The training vectors may be constant or vary linearly along the training path.
In accordance with some embodiments of the present disclosure, a training system is provided. The training system comprises a pair of modules, each module comprising a frame carrying a plurality of pulleys and a resistance cord. Each of the modules is adapted to provide a training vector to a trainee and is positioned on opposite side of training path to form a transition gateway so that the trainee may pass between the modules when moving along the path in a selected mode of self locomotion. The resistance cord passes through an anchor and is directed through the pulleys to a free end adapted for attachment to a trainee. The length of the resistance cord between the anchor and the free end is sufficient to provide a substantially linearly varying force to assist the trainee during the self locomotion toward the transition gateway along the training path at a distance sufficient from the trainee to pass through said transition gateway in an over speed condition and to provide the substantially linearly varying force to the trainee while in an over speed condition to resist the trainee during self-locomotion while moving away from the transition gateway. The system may further comprise a harness worn by the trainee which is adapted for connection to the free end of each of said resistance cords.
These and many other advantages of the present subject matter will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the disclosure pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detail description of the embodiments.